5 Swords, 4 Lives, 3 Homes, 2 Worlds, 1 Family
by Ryutana
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Katerine was ordered to flee, leaving her newborn son with his father. Now, four years later, she's learned of what happened after she left; the death of her love and... Full Summary Inside. On Hiatus due to lost drafts
1. Summary

**Five Swords, Four Lives, Three Homes, Two Worlds, One Family**

**By: **Ryuuko

**Summary**

♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥

Naruto/Inuyasha crossover.

When the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Katerine was ordered to flee, leaving her newborn son with his father. Now, four years later, she's learned of what happened after she left; the death of her love, and the sacrifice of her child. Taking her son back, she starts trying to piece their life back together, despite the losses.

When a prophecy surfaces, and she discovers it surrounds her, her child, her adopted son, a stranger from her home dimension, and the one who caused the Kyuubi's attack, she must ultimately try to understand, and fulfill, this ancient decision, before it is too late.

♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥

Rated for language and violence, though I'm still considering about the third aspect of this… But anyways, Chapter One is coming almost immediately!


	2. Chapter One: Reminiscence

**Five Swords, Four Lives, Three Homes, Two Worlds, One Family**

**By: **Ryuuko

**Chapter One: Reminiscence**

♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥

Ryuuko: All right then! I know I need to update Joining of the Worlds, but this idea came to me suddenly and I just HAD to get started on it! But, anyways, if it turns out that Five Swords, Four Lives, Three Homes, Two Worlds, One Family seems to be the same as the story of someone else, PLEASE let me know! I don't want people thinking I copy other people's stories, so if this DOES seem to be a rip-off of someone else, let me know so I can delete it!

Katerine: However, if this one was put up on first, don't you DARE say that this is a rip-off, or I'll come after you!

Ryuu: Ahem, yes… That would be the main OC in this story, Katerine, (Think Katherine, except no 'h'. Cat-rin) who happens to be, well, _special_…

Katerine: Damn right I am! You don't want to mess with the Kat!

Inuyasha: Do you have _any_ clue how stupid that sounds?

Ry: Inuyasha, SHOO! You don't appear for a while! And if you don't, I won't hesitate to have your butt whipped!

Inuyasha: Bye! flees in terror

Ry: Good. Now then, Katerine, can you do this disclaimer?

Kat: Ryuuko doesn't own the rights to Inuyasha or Naruto. However, her OCs, crazy schemes, ideas, and plot to this story ARE hers!

Ry: Without further ad-

Kat: And for clarification, this IS a Naruto/Inuyasha crossover… Father's fault…

Ry: If you are confused now, you shall understand later! Kat's father is the whole reason that Inuyasha characters show up, but you'll have to guess! I'm not telling until it is revealed! And once again! Without further ado, I present Chapter One of Five Swords, Four Lives, Three Homes, Two Worlds, One Family; Reminiscence! Enjoy!

♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥

The tall silvery-white haired woman rested on the couch of her small one-bedroom house, looking blankly at the screen of the television, ignoring the fact it was off. Had it been on, it would have been a waste, because her mind was in the past, four years into the past. A sigh escaped her lips, as she remembered the events that had transpired, almost like it was yesterday… 

♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣

Kyuubi Attacks, Day 30 

"Katerine, _move_!" The young Fourth Hokage of Konoha threw himself at his closest companion, his teammate, his love, his wife, managing to keep both from being hit by one of the Kyuubi's nine tails. Scrambling to their feet, she glared at him, stopping the next attack with one hand. "You shouldn't be here! The baby!"

"I know, Arashi," Katerine replied softly, still gripping the tail. "But you know I'm the only one who can really hold their own against the Kyuubi!" Her gaze softened lightly, amber eyes watching him, scared. She wanted to fight, to protect the place that had been her home for so many years, but what could she do? Less than a month from being at full term of her pregnancy, she couldn't risk being in the fight. Yet, if she didn't, who would stop the attacking demon? She _knew_ that the shinobi of the village didn't stand a chance against the beast, they didn't have the training! "I'm the only one who's had training to fight them."

"I know, Kat," the blond man replied, looking worried. "Please…" Arashi Kazuma, at thirty years of age, was two years his wife's senior, yet she seemed so much older. "I know that your heritage gives you the power to fight it, but I'm still worried. Your father would agree with me, love; you aren't in any condition to fight."

Though younger, she still stood at least a good foot taller than her husband, looking down at him. "Understood. Please, Arashi, be careful. I'll return to the house, and wait there," she told him, tossing the tail away with enough force that it was stunned for a good amount of time; enough for the Leaf nin to regroup and plan their next attack. Kat had by that time retreated to their home, the one that was officially hers, though it was common for Arashi to spend time there.

Though the majority of the population of Konoha knew of her pregnancy by now, few knew who the father was, and even fewer knew they were married. The Third Hokage and Arashi's two former students, Kakashi and Rin, were the only others, besides Arashi and Kat themselves, who knew of the marriage in the village, though Arashi's former teacher, Jiraiya, knew who the father of Kat's child was. Before he had been chosen to be the Fourth Hokage, they had been planning a normal wedding in the village, but then they had found he was to be the Third's successor. They knew that if they were married pubicly, there would be this entire whole wedding to go through, and Arashi kept saying that she would be a target for anyone who wanted to get at him. She had scoffed at that, because of the fact that she grew up in a place of more danger.

When Arashi had entered the house later that evening, he was limping, and she could tell he was drained. Running to his side, she helped him to the bed, helping him to lie down. Slipping in beside him, she had hugged him close, using what her mother had once taught her, long before, of healing. To any medic nin looking on, they wouldn't understand. But to any like her, or those who understood about those like her, they would understand. She wasn't using chakra, but another form of energy unique to those of her heritage.

"Kat," her love had whispered as they rested. "I want you to return to your Father's home. I, I have a plan on how to rid us of the Kyuubi, and I want to know that you're somewhere safe." No matter what she had said, he wouldn't tell her, saying that he wasn't sure if it would work.

♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣

Katerine sighed, looking up at the ceiling, whispering to her love. "Arashi, where are you? You promised, that once the attacks had ended, you would send for me. It's been four years, my love. Have you forgotten me, Ara? Or has something happened to you? What of our son? What of our baby? Is he safe, is he alive? Please, my love."

♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣

Kyuubi Attacks, Day 62 

"Our son, Arashi," Kat whispered to her husband where she lay in her bed, cradling their newborn son. "If I didn't know better, and it wasn't for these like markings, I'd say he had no relation to me at all, though," she added, giggling. The baby had inherited his father's looks, though he had three orange stripes on each cheek. They looked just like those of an inuyoukai, and they couldn't have that. Clicking her tongue, she slowly sighed, letting her youkai disguise the markings, changing them to look more natural, like they could just be three scars on each cheek instead. She had done the same to herself, though had hid them more thoroughly, completely gone from her face.

"That's all I think he got from me, besides his heritage," she added with a sigh, though she gazed lovingly at her son and husband. Though Arashi had tried to make her leave, she had refused, staying with him. They had agreed on a compromise; he needed their child for his plan, so she would leave him here, with his father, while she returned to the land of her birth. Looking up at him, Kat's eyes held a deep sadness, as she felt like she was about to once again loose someone important. Her mother was long dead, and she had given up her position as the heir of her father for her love. "I wish we had time to introduce him to Father; he would be so proud of his grandson…"

"Katerine, you need to leave soon, please. I'll deal with things here, and you need to return to your Father's household." Arashi sounded sad. Why did she get a wave of sadness coming from his scent, along with, regret? Despair? From everything she could pick up from his scent, it seemed like he didn't ever expect to see her again!

"I know, Ara," she replied, using her own nickname for him. "Father taught me something, long ago, and I've used it to prepare milk for our pup. Wh, what shall we name him? I want to know his name for when I return!" Kat demanded of him, though she was smiling. "I think, Naruto, would be a good name! Naruto Inutaisho Kazuma!"

"Naruto Inutaisho sounds good, but I have another idea for his last name. When you return, I can't let people know he's my son, love. Not yet. Naruto Inutaisho Uzumaki, that sounds better," Arashi replied, and Katherine caught a wave of sadness once more.

"Naruto Inutaisho Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki… I like that," she replied.

♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣♦♠♦♣

Katherine sighed, standing. "How did that go, again?" she murmured. "The summoning jutsu…" Arashi had taught it to her, said that if things went too long without him calling for her, to use it. "The toads…" Delving into her memory, she remembered. Sharp nails easily cutting the skin of her palm, she went through the series of seals Arashi had drilled into her memory. _'More power, larger summon… All I want is to summon Gamakichi.'_ she reminded herself. Here, on her home turf, she didn't other with disguising herself to look human. Why bother, in a dimension where demons were as common as the shinobi of her love's dimension. "Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The small toad appeared when the smoke cleared, looking around. "Wh, wha? Wh, where am I?" It was muttering to itself, trying to pinpoint it's location. Spotting her, a grin broke over the toad's face. "Katerine!" Gamakichi threw himself at her, and she laughed slightly, pulling him into her arms.

"It's been too long, Gamakichi. Please, how are things at home? How, how is Arashi?" she asked him, hugging him close. She stiffened when she scented sadness coming off of him, and growled slightly. "Gamakichi… Tell me." The demand was gruff, and she wanted to know, dammit!

"He, he sacrificed himself, Kat… He gave up his life to get rid of the Kyuubi…" Gamakichi told her, softly, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "I, I'm sorry… It was that jutsu, the one that seals away the soul…"

"Wh, what of our son? My baby? How about Naruto?" she demanded, setting the toad on the ground. He followed her as she quickly went through the house, collecting what little she owned. "_Is he alive_?"

"Arashi used him to seal the Kyuubi in. But, yes, he lives," Gamakichi told her, as she exited the house, and stopped. Something wasn't right; her eyes were changing color, and her entire body was changing.

"I'm going back," she said, voice a deep growl he was unfamiliar with, more fitting for a man. "I'm returning to Konoha, to see my baby. To raise him." Katerine was fighting her instincts, preventing the transformation. "Goodbye, Gamakichi." The toad left, and she raised her head, looking toward the sky. "WHY! WHY ARASHI!" Her cry startled the birds in the forest nearby into flight, as she continued to keen her pain to the heavens. "YOU KNEW I COULD SAVE THE VILLAGE! YOU KNEW I COULD HAVE TURNED THE KYUUBI AWAY!!! WHY? WHY DID YOU INSIST ON DOING IT ON YOUR OWN? WHY COULDN'T I _SAVE YOU_!!!!!"

♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥♦♦○♦♦♥

Ry: There you have it, chapter one! Well then, for those of you wondering on whom Kat's father is, this chapter _should_ have held some clues. Go ahead and send me reviews on whom _you_ believe he is, but like I said, it shall be revealed eventually!

Kat: The whole name thing, and something near the end should give a hint. But, anyways, next chapter shall come if Ryuuko gets a decent number of reviews!

Ry: I've had 95 hits on Chapter One of Joining of the Worlds… Five people have it on story alert, and three have reviewed; one of which WAS MY BETA!!!!!!!!!!! So, I expect some reviews before I post anything else for EITHER story… I might have a multiple chapters typed, but I'm not posting until I get reviews people! And this is no empty threat either! I'm serious! If I must go a YEAR without another chapter to either story, so be it!

Kat: People, believe her… She was is such a temper earlier…

Ry: Yep! Kat's like my muse, because she's awesome like that! She might show up in other stories of mine, but her heritage, background, and looks shall change with each story… About all that is unchanging is her temper, personality, name, and, well, yeah…

Kat: --;

Ry: Oh, and for anyone coming in to reread this chapter, YES, I have made a few changes! I looked at this and then realized that the names of those who knew about the marriage had to be edited, so that things made sense later...

Kat: Oh, and for our one reviewer so far who commented on the fact of the Fourth's name; this is a fanfiction! So, Ry has the authority as a fanfic author to call him whatever she whats! She could have called his BOB if she wanted to!

Ry: No, I never considered that... The reason for calling him Arashi is because that is what a lot of my friends (and I'm in with them) believe it to be. Plus, then look at the translations for some of the names... Naruto means spiral, Uzumaki means whirlpool, and Arashi means storm. So, you have to look at that similarity. Plus, couldn't he have changed his name after becoming Hokage so people looking at it believed his name to be Minato Namikaze to confuse his enemies. My person belief is that he did, and that his name is truly Arashi Kazuma (or Uzumaki, I have yet to decide on that, seeing at Kat is NOT of the same world/dimension as Arashi)!


End file.
